Thunderstorms
by inafaroffland
Summary: During The thunderstorm of a lifetime, 6 teenagers will experience more then just fear but are practical jokes really required here? Sonny/Justin, Alex/Chad, Max/OC Disclaimer: I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Hey my 4th story kind of :) read on fellow whatever you are :) My town just had a big thunderstorm so this was what I was doing while my mom and sister watched the sky light up. Thanks to all who review. I haven't heard anyone who has matched Justin and Sonny up so here we go. I still love Sonny and Chad, they are the cutest as most people agree.

* * *

I'm standing in front of the Waverly Sub Station and under the ledge shielding me from the downpour. I had 50 dollars stashed in my wet bra, the key to a safety box that won't open, 2 duffel bags bulging with clothes, and a dripping wet paper with the address of this building. I wrung my hair out before running inside. A huge lightning bolt lit up the sky as I hurried inside. The place had most of their lights off and a girl was sleeping on the cash register. She had long brown hair with a red sweater on as far as I could tell. I heard someone clamber down the stairs and a man appeared ready to lock this place up.

"Hello" he said cautiously but friendly.

"Hi I uh saw the lights and most of the other stores wouldn't let a drenched teenager in. So uh…I'm Sonny. Sonny Munroe" I spit out all my courage, nervous he would kick me out into the cold and rainy.

"Don't worry you can stay here" he replied as if reading my mind.

"Thanks uh Mr…"

"Jerry Russo. Just call me Jerry"

"Oh thanks _Jerry_" saying an older person's name felt weird on my tongue.

"Uh that's my sleeping daughter, Alex and I have two other sons" he said.

The door opened letting cold air sweep over the room. A girl came running in, "It's freezing" Her teeth chattering and right as Mr. Russo was going to shut the door I heard the voice I was supposed to be getting away from.

"Hey wait up, Thanks man" the cool voice slid through my thoughts and got my heart racing. Stupid Yogurt runs, why did I have meet him?

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Hey you're Chad Dylan Cooper. My daughter watches your show, _Mackenzie Falls_ right?" Mr. Russo said smiling and laughing. Guess no one watches _So Random_ to know it was me or had I really changed that much?

"What Mackenzie Falls is on?" A girls voice entered the room and I saw the sleeping girl rise from her place at the counter then stand up straighter as she saw that Chad Dylan Cooper was in the Sub Station.

"Hey I'm ..."

"Chad Dylan Cooper. AHHHH!!!" Alex screamed and ran up to hug him. The other girl who had come in chattering had sat down watching the whole scene as if savoring the moment.

"Hey" Chad laughed not realizing I was there standing by Mr. Russo's side. I felt like falling apart when a lightening bolt struck and a tree came crashing down in front of the station blocking the doors and windows. Everyonescreamed as the lights flickered and suddenly I was filled with peace. I felt someone breathing over my shoulder and jumped back when I saw a boy standing behind me. As if he had magically appeared beside me and had made me feel calm and peaceful.

"Whoa, calm down" the boy's voice said. He whispered something and suddenly the candle lit up a 2-foot radius. He was very handsome, brown shaggy hair but calm relaxed hazel eyes, a nice iron pressed black shirt and black skinny jeans on. **A/N:Sorry if I don't describe Justin right.**

"What are you wearing?" Alex said laughing and pointing at the boy.

"What do _you_ not like it?" he asked staring at me.

"No...uh...yes...uh...You look hot" I said gasping a second later as I realized what I said. Covering my mouth I stepped out of the light and bumped right into Chad then right into the freezing girl and then tripped on a chair leg. Everyone was groaning or laughing as I was sprawled on the ground.

"Uh..ya I guess...ya! I do look hot!" the boy said stepping through the crowd and offering his hand so I could get up.

"Cha right. Like Justin would ever look hot. Where are you from California?" Alex said not agreeing with me.

"Actually yes I'm from Hollywood, California" I said gathering my balance once more, I peered up at Justin and saw him peering down on me smiling. I turned my head so fast back that it felt like I might get whiplash.

"Hey I'm from Hollywood too" Chad said annoyingly.

"What about me?" The freezing girl said still shivering.

"Oh ya Kristin too" Chad smiled one of his winner smiles at Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey thanks to **truluc **for adding me to your favorites!! :) Thanks to all that WILL review later.. jk kinda :) Review when you're done, that would SOOOO make me update sooner.**

**Love Always,**

**MEEEEE!!!! ThE AuThOr Of ThIs StOrY "I say **as** a lot right?" :) **

Summary: During _The _thunderstorm of a lifetime, 6 teenagers will experience more then just fear but are practical jokes required here?

* * *

**Thunderstorms**

**Chapter 2**

"This is so cool. I can't believe that Chad Dylan Cooper is here, all I need is your girlfriend from _So Random_. Then it would be perfect!" Alex cheered. This family was so ironic.

"I don't have a girlfriend" Chad said confused as who would be his girlfriend from _So Random,_ "do I?"

_"_Well you and Sonny Munroe are always in magazines photos together and then last week you told me that she left because of you" Kristin said trying to file her nails in candlelight. I was surprised at what she said about me leaving because of him. I mean I did quit my job and leave because of him but I also could feel stardom and power start to catch up with me. That was another good reason to leave right?

"Oh right well we never dated I...uh..." Chad scratched the back of his neck then his knee just like when he was interviewing for that huge job, both of us had wanted. He looked green and anyone could tell he was nervous. He started to sweat and it was freezing still

All of us were sitting down at the tables with only one candle but it wasn't hard to see Chad's hurt face with his eyes, full of memory.

Chad's POV

_"Sonny please **believe **me!! Portland came onto me not me onto her, Sonny!" I pleaded with her to give me a second chance. I was praticaly on my knees in my dressing room._

_"I...Go away CHAD!" Sonny scrunched up her nose like she was thinking and didn't know what to say._

_"YOU, go away!!!" I shouted and stood up, holding my hand at the door. _Why did I say that?

_"Fine!" She stomped out of the room and slammed the door furiously. _Why did she have to leave?

That was the last thing she ever said to me, though she did leave a note

_Dear Marshall, Mother, and others, _

_I'm not running away just...taking a break. Sorry I left on such short notice. I just needed a break. Don't try to find me; I need a new start right now. I love you mom, I really do but this is where I say good-bye. :) I will call you as soon as I get settled at a new place. Nico and Grady or Grady and Nico, I got you a frozen yogurt machine with your name on it in my closet; Zora, you knew that I was going to leave and so thanks for not telling anyone; Tawni you get your room and show back; Chad..._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny Munroe from Chuckle City :)_

I had Portland fired from her job the next day and I tried to get Sonny's phone number from her mother but Sonny was too smart and would never call on the same line twice even to her own mother. I wondered sometimes if she really had a nice place and not just a crappy old matchbox apartment. If she had a boyfriend now or a friend like me.I wondered what she had wanted to say on her good-bye note. I had been wondering a lot since her departure, it was so not me but weirdly enough refreshing, caring about someone else rather then myself all the time.

* * *

**HEY GUYS SO SORRY ABOUT THE mini CHAPTER, I WASN'T COMPLETLY DONE WITH THIS BUT DECIDED TO POST IT ANYWAYS. SO REVIEW.  
****FROM NOW ON IT'LL PROBABLY BE SONNY'S POV SO DON'T EXPECT MORE STERLING.**

**LOVE ALWAYS only if you review(jk),**

**ThE aUtHoR oF tHiS sToRy...**


End file.
